Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus that controls a print operation based on a print job that includes a binding processing setting.
Description of the Related Art
As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-170067, there is an image forming apparatus that can use a staple binding process for binding a plurality of sheets with a staple or a stapleless binding process for binding a plurality of sheets without using any staple to bind sheets on which images are printed. According to the above-mentioned image forming apparatus, the binding process to be applied to the sheets is determined based on a binding process type designated beforehand in a print job.
In the above-mentioned case, the upper-limit number of sheets for which the binding processing can be performed may be relatively small when sheets are bound without using any staple, compared to the case where sheets are bound with a staple.
Further, as discussed in Japanese Patent No. 3344150, an image forming apparatus having a job holding function is conventionally known. More specifically, the image forming apparatus can successively store print jobs in a hold queue and print a necessary job selected from among the jobs stored in the hold queue (hereinafter, referred to as “hold jobs”). Further, according to the image forming apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent No. 3344150, it is allowed to change various print settings set for a hold job stored in the hold queue, and print processing can be performed based on the changed print settings.
According to the image forming apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent No. 3344150, a user can appropriately change print settings, including imposition setting for a hold job, sheet type settings, and number of printed copies, before the image forming apparatus starts the print processing. However, the number of sheets may change according to a change of the print settings. Further, in a case where the upper-limit number of sheets allowable for the binding processing is differentiated for each sheet type, the upper-limit number of sheets may change according to a change of the print settings.
Even in an image forming apparatus that can use the staple binding process for binding sheets with a staple and the stapleless binding process for binding sheets without using any staple, a user may change the job holding function and the print settings of a hold job.
However, an ordinary user does not memorize the upper-limit number of sheets allowable for each binding processing. Therefore, immediately determining whether to continue the present binding processing after a change of the print settings is difficult for the user. In this case, for example, the user will notice that the binding processing is not performed as set by a user at a time of job transmission, only when the user sees an output product. Further, for example, even in a case where the user memorizes the upper-limit number of sheets allowable for the binding processing, the user is required to perform a cumbersome work for switching the type of the binding processing with reference to the changed number of sheets to be printed after confirming the change of the print settings.